


willing to wait

by Melodycass



Series: Slavers trade [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodycass/pseuds/Melodycass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its been a year since the treaty with the wraith and its time  for everyone to have a brake. Papillion decides to go and see an old friend but finds more then she wants.</p><p>Part of a larger story called Slavers trade</p>
            </blockquote>





	willing to wait

Papillion "sunshine" Shepard picked up her bag mentally going through what she had packed: A few pairs of clothes, food, gifts and a weapon. not that she needed any weapons the village had their own but it still felt nice to have the pistol with her.  
The small blonde headed wraith smile to herself, she was going to see a few old friends on M324-837. there may be also a certain someone there that she had been seeing. Since they had gotten back from earth and dealt with queen death, she hadn't had time to go and see him. she pushed back the short pale blond bangs off her hair then walked out of her room to the transporter that would take her to the one near the gate room.  
"So is there anyone your seeing there?" Asked John Shepard as she walked out of the transporter.  
She blinked then smiled at him. he was her adopted father and she loved him with all of her heart.  
"No, I'm just helping out the village there. they are a mining people who live in the caves and they need to be checked up on." it was the truth with the extra bit of seeing someone.  
"Really?" he asked in that fatherly tone that made her smile.  
"yes. and if i dont leave now im going to be late. the mayor likes things to be on a set time."  
"alright but talk to them about trading this time, we will need the food." He lightly patted her shoulder making her wings twitch.  
They walked into the busy gate room, people talking around the controls. everything was normal.  
"Now no talking to boys, no running off with anyone and no doing anything I would do."  
She laughed and hugged him. "I will be careful so don't worry, Father. I will call back in a day and check in with everyone."  
"Good."  
With that she nodded to Swail who was in charge of the controls today. With that the gate started up and the Kawhoos of the gate opened and she walked through.

 

Wind pushed back his long silver hair smiling down at the human child. He had one of the many illness going around but now was doing better. He tickled him making the human squeal in delight.  
"Hera, He's going to be fine." He passed the male over to Hera, a tall dark headed women.  
"Thank you Wind, your such a god send."  
Wind smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with his off hand. he had been here for over five hundred years, been their doctor for just as long and was still unsure how acepect their gratitude.  
"your welcome, just make sure he drinks a lot, and don't worry about the price just now. your family needs to rest." he wiped his hands on a cloth after washing them. "And I can wait."  
"OH thank you! we will be back tomorrow for the price."  
With that she left his little house in the caves.  
Wind had landed here after the hive ship he was on crashed, he was the only one who lived. he had wondered for a while till he met the towns healer. he had taken him in and given him a few years of his life.  
Wind had been so thankful that he stayed and helped him and the village. as soon as people knew that they could get healed faster through him, though at the cost of some of the years off their lives, they came to him for healing. Not everyone needed to be feed on to be healed, that had made many happy as they didn't need to lose family to save someone.  
He cleaned up the work bench putting things into the wash and cleaning up the tools.  
The sunlight caught one of his tools reminding him of a women who he loved.  
Her name was Sunshine, hair and eyes just like the sun. skin as blue as the sky, grace even the wind would envy.  
when he heard that Atlantis had been destroyed he had felt his heart stop, he had went through weeks of grief and got lost in his job.  
then he had heard that Atlantis was back and fighting against the wraith, a great queen had risen up and they had killed her. now he was waiting, hoping that she would come to him.  
He jumped at the knock on the door then walked over to it getting ready for whatever emergency happened next.  
When he opened the door he felt his jaw drop open then he grinned.  
"Sunny." He whispered then picked her up as she went into his arms.  
This was no way to great a queen but then she was no normal queen.

Papillion giggled has Wind picked her up and swung her around.  
*my queen* his mind touched hers like a gale wearing down her defences of her mind.  
*Im no queen.* She whispered into his mind.  
She felt his amusement then. *Your my queen, and always will be.*  
She moved her head back and looked down at him, he was holding her up her head lightly brushing the door way. *I will never be a true queen, but I'm glad you think so.*  
He smiled at that then put her down on the ground. he was a few good feet taller than her, his skin a bright teal a few shades more green then hers. eyes almost as green as grass and with two short tails coming off his chin. she reached up and played with them with her scared hand.  
He grabbed her hand then kissed the scar of her feeding organ, following the scar down to her wrist.  
"I thought you had died, then when I heard you had come back then defected death, death of all people." He said with wonder in his mind and voice.  
She laughed and felt her checks warm. "It wasn't me really. it was father, Rodney, Ronan everyone that was there but mostly Teyla. she's one hell of a women."  
"You know If every female I met acted like that when they saw me then I would be in heaven." Said a voice behind her.  
Papillion turned feeling Wind come up beside her ready to defend her. Then she felt his amusement.  
"Stormwind, if that happened you wouldn't know what to do with them." Wind said warping an arm around her still on the defence.  
She ran her eyes over Stormwind then the wraith be hide him . they both looked like someone she used to know....then she had it.  
"YOU!" she took a step forward and slapped Stormwind. "I DON'T CARE HOW LONG AGO IT WAS BUT IT WASN'T ME WHO RUINED WHAT EVER YOU RUINED!"  
Stormwind took a step back and hit the side of wall, shock written all over his face.  
"Papillion! whats going on?!" Wind asked rushing over to Stormwind.  
"He blamed me for something, I just can't remember what!"  
The other wraith, Anon she remembered now, was laughing at them all.  
She turned to him and jabbed her finger out. "and you, pappa!..." she paused unsure what to go on next. the tall white haired wraith looked at her in shock; he knew he was her birth father, but he didn't expect that she knew. she always remembered his face smiling at her the secret that was his and her mothers.  
There was silence around them all she could hear was her breathing then there was a rumble from deep underground.  
The village was a mining one, anything from underground meant a cave in.  
Her and Winds eyes met both of them knowing what it meant. he jumped up running in side grabbing his bag then running to the cave.  
She took off to the stargate knowing they would need more help, forgetting everything else just need to help people.

Stormwind rubbed his jaw, by the great mother it hurt. the little princess could pack a punch. He glanced at Anon his old friend, worried about what he was thinking. he lightly touched his mind seeing the surprise in the darkness that was always his mind.  
*Did you know?* he asked still rubbing his jaw, if anyone heard about this he would never live it down.  
*about Sunshine being my daughter? yes. that she would know me as soon as she saw me? No.*  
Anon ran a hand though his hair then patted his axe. *let's see if they need help, that rumble did not sound good*

Wind rushed to the start of the cave people were already there most of them had fear in their faces.  
"out of the way. Tess! Ric! we need to set up an area for the injured. " most of the men would be down mining while the women did their work. most of his students were female so at least they would be ready.  
He put his bag on the table and quickly took off his top, showing long trailing swirls tattoos, then started to clean his hands going over what injury's there would be. head, major and minor, broken arms and legs even more. he felt that Sunshine was at the gate calling in reinforcements for him. he stopped for a moment knowing that her adopted father would be coming through. her father, who would more than likely give him a talking to. not something he was looking forward to, but if Teyla was the women Sunny said she was then he may have to go into hiding for awhile.  
"Wind! the first people are coming through" Tess said.  
"Thanks" he called drying his hands walking over to the first ones coming out of the cave.  
They had only small minor injuries ones that he could easily put on to his students.  
*Is there a way we can help?* asked Anon as he and Stormwind stopped just by the closet house away from the humans.  
*Yes* He glanced at them then nodded to the cave entrance. *get in and help people get out*  
*on it* Anon said as they walked over, him nodding to people as he past. each time he and Stormwind had come to the village they had been respectful to everyone and even had helped out with the mines. they were well known to everyone so people wouldn't be scared of them.  
He glanced over his shoulder again feeling that Sunshine and the other lanterns were coming.  
*Wind, we have a medical team and they are willing to take people to Atlantis if the injuries are bad enough and cannot be treated here. we also have two teams here to help get people plus an engineer team to help stable up the mine.*  
*Tell them thanks, Sunny. really it means a lot*  
He felt her smile then saw the movement as they jogged into the village. 

Carson Beckett stood back from the last man checking to make sure he had all the wood out of the poor man's leg, then nodded the young lass beside him to bandage the leg. He had been here for the last five hours helping out from small cuts and burses to one major head injury. he had heard someone else had taken care of him.  
"that's a good girl." he said as he washed his hands. This place may be stuck in the dark ages but they had good skills when it comes to healing.  
"Is there anyone else?" asked one of the Wraith; he was the one who had done most of the work all ready. he overheard someone calling him Wind and that he had to heal someone before they could even be taken to Atlantis.  
"No that was the last one lad."  
The Wraith nodded watching as the girl bandaged the man's leg. "Good work Tess. just make it a bit lighter so it can breath and when he moves it won't hurt as much."  
The girl nodded and fixed her mistake then helped the man off the table. The man stopped opening his mouth but before he could say anything the Wraith shook his head.  
"Tomorrow or the day after. We need to be thinking of each other not payment at the moment."  
"Thanks Wind, I need to know if my boy is ok."  
Carson smiled as the man and girl left then looked at Wind.  
For a Wraith he was tall, gangly like a teenager who hadn't grown into his body yet, looked under feed but seamed healthy enough.  
"Thanks for helping out Mr.?"  
"Beckett, Carson Beckett. how long have you been the Doctor here?"  
"About 500 years give or take a few years."  
"That long? how have you lived?"  
That brought what had to be a smirk to his lips. "very careful. I was injured after the dart I was in crashed not too far from here. the healer here took me in let me have a few years of his life and in return I would how to heal and help him out. so I stayed and helped the people out the price was a few years of peoples life's for a healing. though I don't kept to it very much these days. the village has suffered quite a lot lately and cant afford to have their best feed upon."  
"you care for the people here?"  
"yes. I am the doctor here." He gave a small shrug then looked to the door that smirk on his lips again. "Sunny says if we don't wash up now and get back to my place were missing out on dinner."  
"Sunny?" Carson asked wondering who he meant. "best not to keep her waiting the."  
"I will show you the way. I live not too far from here, using the other houses we can put you all up for the night."  
"Thank you, im sure Cornal Shepard would apreatie it. I will have to go back to Atlantis soon to check up on the ones we have there."  
"Im sure with both of us they will be fine. anyway" he put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly "call me Wind."  
"Call me Carson then."  
They walked past a few houses then he went up to a door that had all the lights on in the house. even from outside Carson could hear the laughter and the clatter dishes.  
"Now me and the good doctor Carson are here the party can really get started!" Wind called as he walked in pushing back his hair and kicking off his boots.  
"About time." Papillion said as she walked out of a door way an apron around her hips.  
"Sunny! we weren't at it that long." Wind said smiling at her.  
Carson smiles as Papillion rolled her eyes then she smiled at him. "Carson there's food on the table and be careful with the drink its raw and it burns."  
"And how would you know that?" John Sheppard's voice came from the room across the hall.  
"Its what I've heard." She said as she waved them into the room.  
Carson step in behind the two wraith and felt his eyebrows rise when Wind ran a hand over Papillion's hand then took a step away from her as they entered the room.  
It was bigger then what he expected with chairs around the room and a few bookcases with one large window lighting the room. to the far left was another door that he could see was the kitchen.  
In the middle of the room was a low table that was littered with food and drink.  
He walked over and grabbed a few bits of food and sat down around the room was some people from Atlantis, a few men from around the village by the looks and two other wraith.  
One of them was arguing with Rodney about something the one was sitting there hands behind his head his eyes closed. Wind sat down in one of the bigger chairs rolling his eyes at Rodney then nodded to John.  
"Thank you for Coming, the ways of the people here don't really give much room for outside help, but I know we all will be glad for it all the same. They don't have much to trade but they will try to give something back."  
"were more than willing to help, anyone who's a friend of Papillion is a friend of ours." John said giving everyone a smile.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Carson, saw Teyla nod to John. Iron hand in a glove fist as Teyla called diplomacy and the Cornal was getting better at it.  
"Father." Papillion said she had her lips pressed together but there was a slight smile there.  
"unless you don't want us to know who everyone here is." John said grinning at her.  
Carson couldn't help but laugh as her face went a deeper shade of blue and she looked away making everyone else laugh.  
"Sunshine" said the smaller of the Wraith tilted his head slightly to the side. "if you go any more blue we should paint clouds on you."  
Papillion jumped up at that the other Wraith quickly moved the chair between them.  
"I don't want another bruise." He cried.  
"You deserve that slap!"  
The taller Wraith finished off his drink then got up. "Children please. if there's any more slapping I'm putting you both in your rooms."  
"My lord." The smaller one bowed slightly but kept his hands on the back of the chair as Papillion glared at him.  
Papillion sat down with a thud on her chair, her arms folded across her chest.  
Carson smiled behind his drink then took a sip, then coughed. the warm liquid burned as it went down his throat.  
"Strong isn't it?" he coughed even more trying to blink the tears out of his eyes.  
"it's not for the faint of heart." Ronan said leaning over to him.  
"thank you lad." He coughed again then stood up. it was time he was back to Atlantis. some of the people there had to be seen. "I have to go back to Atlantis and see to the people there."  
"thank you again Doctor Beckett for coming and helping out." Wind said getting up. His off hand out ready to steady him.  
"Im fine lad." He nodded to everyone. "see you all tomorrow bright and early."  
Everyone said their good nights as he walked out the door and down the road towards the stargate.  
It was a surprise when the taller Wraith came out of nowhere and bowed his head slightly to him.  
"I hope you don't mind if I come with you to the stargate? I need to ask you a few questions about Sunshine or you seem to call her Papillion. You see she's.....very important to my hive. to see her alive and well is a shock but before I tell her anything, I wish to know more about her."  
Carson nodded. "She's your daughter isn't she?"  
The Wraith made a chocking noise. "Is it that easy to spot?" he asked spluttering slightly.  
"No, but she has the same eyes as you and some of the same manners."  
The Wraith shook his head then smiled. "Call me Anon, Doctor. I was once of the first ones to be transformed in to what you see now. Fireheart still believed herself human and when we settled down there was humans on the planet. we still trade with them and more often or not help each other out."  
Carson was surprised but then when he looked closer he could see how thin his hair was even his beard thin. there was faint lines around his eyes, laugh lines, around his sensor pits there was more lines.  
"Do you remember your past? before you were turned into a Wraith?"  
"Yes I was just a young man when it happened. I had been hurt badly in the mines so they had sent me off to the ancients. I used to hate them for it but once your mind is bound to a queen you tend to forget everything else." he smiled ruefully. "and when your queen was Sunflower, you knew nothing else. then when Sunshine was born the joys of fatherhood was even sweeter than anything Sunflower could do."  
"From what we know your kind takes a great delight in caring for your young." He commented wondering how much more he could get out of him.  
"A son is good, but a daughter keeps the hive going. she means life to a hive." Anon glanced at him as they left the village. "Now about Sunny, what is she like?"  
Carson smiled. "She's a good lass. sweet, kind when she needs to step up to the mark she does so and isn't afraid to say when she can't do something. She's a good girl." he added.  
Anon chuckled at that. "I'm glad she's been good. I wouldn't want her to be bad in any sort of way."  
"with what she's been though I'm surprised she doesn't have a bad bone in her. "  
"Been through?"  
"Yes." Carson rolled his shoulders unsure how much Papillion would want him to know. "Humans haven't been kind to her."  
Anon nodded as they walked down the path, the stargate just ahead of them. "we had heard stories of a Wraith been kept as a slave. we had tried to find the people involved but they were faster than us and we could never get a hold or a head of them."  
"Teyla had told us stories as well but we all just thought it was stories till we found Papillion stuck in a cage, mostly everything burnt around her."  
"and her feeding hand?"  
"She won't talk about it. we have tried a few times but just says it happened and that's all that matters."  
Anon nodded again stopping at the DHD. "She may never tell anyone about it then. it's a shame, as i wish to help her."  
"and she is your daughter."  
Anon grinned at that then turned back. "I will see you tomorrow doctor."

Papillion finished cleaning the meal dishes up, she flicked her head, moving her hair off her face. Rodney was sitting down behind her talking about how most dish washing products had lemon in it and he had often had reactions to it. she listened with half an ear thinking more about the dishes and how much her back hurt. it was mostly her wings that hurt they tugged on her muscles.  
she rolled her shoulders and dried her hands on a towel giving him a smile.  
"I'm off to bed, Rodney. It's been a long day." she made sure to put as tired she was into her voice then put the towel on the table and walked out. she climbed the stairs to her room, her hand lightly touching the stone wall in the house. it still had the warmth of the day in it and was warming the house. her room had a window so it made it easier for her to get in and out when she didn't want to go out the door.  
she smiled at that thought imaging her in an fairy tale where she had to get out that way. she took off her clothes getting into an light shift, then sat down getting ready to brush her hair.  
she looked up as Wind walked in and closed the door; he stood there for a moment eyes on her shoulders, hair hanging lose over them. she felt herself blushing then put her head on the side inviting him to come over.  
That brought a smile to his lips. he walked over then took the brush out of her hand then slowly started to brush her hair.  
she closed her eyes relaxing as he brushed her short strands of hair.  
*I miss how long it was. I can't....really get a good hold of it. but it looks more like waves.*  
She smiled and kept her eyes closed. *That's one reason why I like it.*  
his hand lightly brushed her shoulder then he leaned over her putting her brush down.  
*why did you cut it?* he asked stroking her shoulder.  
*On earth most of the females I saw had short hair and* she looked down at her hands. *it made me look more human.*  
Wind bent down so he was in front of her, her took her hands in his bringing one up to his mouth, kissing it lightly. *Sunny...you're not human no matter what you think or any one has told you. even though you have lost the feeding organ but your still wraith.*  
She smiled slightly at him. *I know but I can't help it.*  
Wind smiled back at her then jumped up as the door opened.  
Teyla stood there, one eyebrow raised.  
"Mom!" she jumped up smoothing down her shift, Wind moving away from her.  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
Papillion winced slightly at the tone in her voice. she knew she also couldn't mind speck to wind about it.  
"No, I'm just ...was...doing her hair...." Wind said stumbling over his words.  
Teyla crossed her arms, eyebrows raised.  
"Its true!" Papillion said letting her see into her mind.  
Teyla looked at them both, searching both of their minds.  
"at least that's part true but Wind; If you hurt her I will break you." with that she turned and left, leaving them alone.  
Papillion stood there for a moment unsure what to do next then Wind grabbed her hand. she looked up at him giving him a small smile.  
*She's really going to hurt me.* he said into her mind awe and fear in his voice.  
Papillion leaned on him, moving his arm around her hips. *Oh she will, she's very good in a fight.*  
His mind blacked at that thought making her laugh.  
*Wind, my Wind. just watch out for father. he's worse.* 

 

John looked up as Teyla walked in the door. the room was nice and cosy, a bit small but it would do for the night. the place even had a nice shower.  
Teyla sat on the bed kicking off her shoes then the rest of her clothes.  
"I believe that Papillion may be growing up."  
"In what way?"  
"her and Wind, were alone together in her room."  
"on the bed?" he asked.  
"No. I believe they were on the chair together."  
"that's a little...rough on her."  
"John!"  
"Sorry." he mumbled then rolled over looking at her. "Did you sense anything between them?"  
"he loves her and she I think is falling for him."  
"If he hurts her..." he left the thought unfinished but every single word of it.  
"get in line"  
John smiled at that, he had been hurt by a few of Teyla's blows in training. he almost felt sorry for Wind, almost.  
"Do you think she will be fine?" he asked as she snuggled into him.  
"I think so. being a queen means that no one can really touch her and if they do its unforgivable."  
He nodded then looked down at her. "what about the other two? Stormwind and Anon wasn't it?"  
"yes..." she took a deep breath. "by the look of Anon, he could be a relative of hers."  
He pulled a face at that. "an uncle?" he asked hoping it was just that. it wasn't like he was starting to feel jealous if it was her father. he was her father even though they weren't blood related and she had used her pheromones to trick him into doing it. he had grown to think of her as his daughter.  
"No. from the way he acted I believe he could be her father."  
He shifted uncomfortably at that feeling the jealous start to pick at him again.  
"maybe he's just an relative of some sort."  
Teyla rolled her eyes at him then looked up at him. "John she is of age to have her own hive. even to have children."  
"I know." he said, with a hint of sadness. it surprised him how much it was hurting him. he had known for a long time now that she would have to go, but he wished it wasn't now. "it's just..."  
"you will miss her. we all will." Teyla said her tone soft and kind. "but from what Steelflower has seen they need her. and she could help us out with the wraith, keep the alliance going long after we have gone."  
"nice thought." he grunted.  
"Yes but it's what we need to think about. Sunny" she used her Wraith name. "and Wind would kept that going no matter who is in charge."  
"and she knows how to work the IOA." this whole conversation wasn't something he liked to think much less talk about.  
"she will be perfect. tomorrow we will have to talk to them all about it." Teyla snuggled into him more closing her eyes.  
he listened to her breathing as she drifted off finding comfort in it. of all the things in his life that went away at least she was staying.

Wind looked over the breakfast he made. there was bread, fruit, eggs and a rage of drinks. when people had stayed over due to illness or injury they often asked for food, so he had learned to cook and bake for the humans. even he had some every now and again. he hoped he had come quite good at it over the years. he picked up a cloth and cleaned his hands smiling to himself; there may be another motive to it but he hid that deep down in his mind.  
he heard a movement on the stairs then looked up his ears twitching.  
"Nice trick." Said Sunshine's father, John Shepard. "the ears."  
"Oh." he rose his offhand brushing his hair over his ear. "it's a bad habit of mind, though its good for helping with the kids when they are upset."  
"kind of like fozzie bear, he's a bear who could wiggle his ears."  
Wind smiled at that. "I believe Sunny once told me about him one time. even drew a picture of him. are there really earth creatures like that?"  
"well kind of. he is a bear but they don't talk and they are not that orange or cute looking." the human picked up one of the tellsa fruit pealing it. "you call her Sunny, does everyone call her that?"  
"No. I know she likes it but prefers Papillion. Stormwind calls her little princess and she hates that. Anon simply just looks at her and she seems to know."  
"so...is he her father or some male relative?"  
Wind slowly folded the cloth thinking how to tell this. "I know the truth and the fact that Anon wants to slowly talk to her about it. She knows...but isn't ready just yet."  
John took another bite out of the fruit moving to look out the hall way. "so you and Pappy?"  
Wind made sure not to show how he felt on his face at that question. he took a deep breath putting the cloth down. "I was the first wraith that was kind to her, had the same issue as her. we bonded over it. we snuck away from everyone and just talked, it was the first time we both had someone really to talk to. she was my first and only queen if she asked me I would do it. If you want to know I do love her but she is a queen untouchable. in every way."  
he still had the cloth she had used to wrap around his hand, she had tore it off her dress then warped it around the cut on his hand to stop it bleeding. then she had kissed it better and everything from that moment got better. he smiled to himself at that thought.  
"good as if she has a child before....." John seemed to have trouble saying the next part. "the best thing I can say is the same as what my dad told me, use a rubber but it probably doesn't count out here. but just take good care of her. she's my kid and if anything happens to her well there will be a grenade in your pocket."  
Wind rose his eyebrow ridges at that. Sunny did warn him that he was worse, he couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the people from earth were like this. "I would like to talk more but I have people to check up on. if your doctor beckett gets here tell him to met me at the clinic."  
With that he left the room, trying his best not to run out. at the door he looked back up the stairs as Sunny stood there. her hair lose, a mess from sleep, but as he caught her eyes she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back then bowed slightly to her as he opened the door.

Papillion ran a hand through her hair as Wind left. there was a slight hint of fear in his mind but there was also his feelings towards her. she walked down the stairs smelling the food in the kitchen; it was the same as every time she came and reminded her of Atlantis though without the coffee. she hated the smell of coffee. inside the kitchen was her father drinking something that smelled like orange juice.  
"Moring father, how was your night?" she asked as she grabbed herself a drink of water and a couple of grapes.  
"good." there was that probing tone in his voice. "how was yours?"  
"good, stayed up for awhile talking with Wind over today; mostly how we're going to treat everyone and what we are going to do with everyone."  
"was there anything else you two were talking about?" his arms crossed over his chest leaning up against the wall.  
"Yes but we are friends."  
He rose his eye brows at her. "Teyla is worried there may be more between you both."  
Papillion felt her wings twitch. "we are close. but we have never done anything. he may brush my hair and that's about it." it was the truth, they had never laid beside each other. he had been too scared to do it last night.  
"brush your hair?" Anon asked as he walked in from the lounge.  
Papillion felt her wings slap together making an sharp noise. both her father's where here; both worried about her and Wind. she wished the ground would swallow her so she could hide.  
"yes. when it was longer it was harder to brush." she bighted up her mind so her papa couldn't see what was going on.  
"Alone." John said his tone a little too sweet.  
"I'm old enough father, no matter where I am to be with a male alone. I'm with Rodney or Radek alone in the lab often enough!" she snapped annoyed with the grilling.  
"not the point, there too old for you any way." John said, as Anon grinned.  
"he's right, Sunny." Anon said, the fatherly tone in his voice. " you shouldn't be alone with anyone. you're a queen no matter where you are."  
"he's right you know." John added giving her that false smile.  
She sighed and crossed her arms, trying not to roll her eyes.  
Anon reached out with his offhand but she flinched away from it then turned and left the room.  
she wasn't ready for him, not ready to take the roll he wanted her to take. she grabbed her coat from the door handle and walked out the door, going to go and help Wind with his duties. 

 

Anon held his hand out to her as she left the room. the light catching her wings making the room light up as she left, when she was gone the room was a lot darker.  
"That went well." John Shepard said beside him.  
He chuckled at that. "I've had drones that listened better than her. just like her mother. at least she doesn't start to scream and throw a tantrum."  
The human made a face at that. "and she's how old?"  
"a lot older then she is willing to say."  
they both chuckled at that then sobered quickly. The human shifted uncomfortably for a moment, if wondering if he should say something or not. Anon could easy pick it up out of his mind but his daughter did call him father, so he had to give him room to move.  
"I'm just going to ask this out right." here he took a deep breath. "is Papillion your kid or not?"  
Anon ran a finger over another thinking of the best way to say it. "She is. shes been lost to us for over 5,000 years when we heard that she was with the lantens we did panic for a while; thinking you were the old lantens. then when we heard more stories of you and your kind we were glad she was safe. we even became proud of her being involved with what she was doing."  
The human nodded at that, there was a sense of pride coming from him; a soldiers and a fathers pride.  
He looked up at the dark haired human and smiled. "every one is so glad that she is ok and in the best place she could ever be. there is no way to repay you and everyone for taking care of her."  
The human shrugged at that. "it was a joint effort and we just couldn't help it. she asked so nicely."  
Anon chuckled at that, respecting the human even more. here he could take all the glory but he was just putting it to the side.  
"At least she remembered her manners."  
"she always has, never met anyone as nice as her. even when she's kicking butt, she says sorry."  
Anon shook his head his thin silver hair moving across his shoulders. "I'm not here to take her away, but just to talk to her. we do need, want her back but everyone can see she's not ready to come to us just yet."  
"A few hives did ask her to be her queen but she turned them all down."  
Anon ran a hand over his chin rubbing the short hair on his chin. "to have her or even just to have her on their hive is a great claim. Sunflower is a great queen, even in her younger days everyone knew not to cross her. to have her daughter as their queen would give them a lot of power and reputation."  
"Is?"  
"yes, her mother and hive is still alive." 

 

Wind smiled as the people left. there was ten people today to pay the price it meant that he didn't have to feed so deeply on anyone to heal and feed himself. he washed his hands out of habit then lent on the sink closing his eyes. by the mothers he was tired, more tired than normal; he quickly went over his body, mentally, wondering if any was wrong when he realised it wasn't him that was tired.  
*I'm sorry.* she said behind him.  
He smiled and turned around; Sunny stood there her hair still lose around her shoulders, a short sleeved top on and a pair of tight pants on.  
*it's ok Sunny, I shouldn't of kept you up.*  
She shook her head then walked over so she was standing just in front of him.*I was thinking a lot last night.* she pushed back one of her bangs of hair, putting it behind her ear.  
*oh?* he asked bending down slightly, smiling at her.  
She put her head on the side slightly, showing off her neck, cheek bones and the curve of the lip.  
*just stuff and things.* she said biting her lip. *I've come to umm, help you*  
*I thought you would be dealing with the father issues.*  
She chuckled at that then shook her head. * not today.* she told him softly. she glanced down at the floor then looked back up at him. *I was coming here to help you but I think I know a better way to help you* she blushed glancing at the floor again then she rose up on her toes, her hands on his shoulders then her lips met his.  
He was surprised for a moment then kissed her back, warping one arm around her hips pulling her closer his other hand playing with her hair. they parted for a moment their minds touching, stroking each other's minds then she rested her head on his chest, he rested his head on hers and smiled.  
*My sweet sunshine.* he whispered to her just enjoying the moment they had together.  
then it was over to fast as it happened she took a step back folding her arms over her chest. that barrier on her mind and body back up again. he reached out to touch her but she stepped back away from him.  
"I will make sure everyone is ok and make sure the one that the one in Atlantis is ok to. we will know that Carson will keep an good eye on him." she said out loud, keeping him out of her mind completely.  
He nodded not trusting himself to speck.  
She turned on her heal and left the room as quietly as she came a few moments ago.  
Wind sighed and put his face in his hands thinking over what just happened. he could still tasted her on his lips, how she felt in his arms, how for just in that one moment he was in her mind and enjoyed it. it was one thing that all male wraith craved for; the touch of the queens mind.  
he put his hands down then went over and took a small sip of water from the cup trying to calm himself down. he couldn't help but crave more of it, he closed his eyes, remembering the touch of her mind, her lips, everything. he shook his head then opened his eyes as there was a knock at the door.  
The human Cason stood there with Stormwind just behind him. "you ok lad?"  
"Yes...I'm...fine. just going over some notes. how's the one you had to take Atlantis?"  
"he's good, just had low blood sugars but he's also had the injection so you can feed on him without killing him or anyone. we have enough for everyone in the village. "  
"Oh thank the mothers!" he said, glad that he would no longer hurt anyone with feeding on them.  
"we can start right away if you want!" he added waving them in to his office watching as he put two big cases on his desk; behind them both was Sunny.  
"thanks lad, It would be good if we can do that though I will need to be here to make sure everything is ok."  
"all of this sounds amazing Doctor." Stormwind said as he opened one of the cases his eyes darting over the vials inside of it. "the planet where my hive is half ruled by humans the rest is by us, and this little gift here would make everything better."  
"Carson, is there any side effects that you know of?" he asked opening a book going through the list of names he had of the village, finding the best one to start off with. he glanced slightly at Sunny; she was on the other side of the desk not looking at him, just stroking the side of the desk. he looked back at the book.  
"Dizzy spells, nausea, blacking out. but they clear up after 24 hours."  
"So just need to keep an eye on them then." He smiled and got one in return from the human doctor. he couldn't help but like him Carson reminded him of the Thdreck who taught him how to be a doctor.  
"Sunny who do you think should be the first? we need someone healthy but won't mind taking a day or two off the mines?" he asked glancing at her.  
Sunny frowned slightly glancing to the floor again. "Micha he has a lot of brothers who can take over for him, while he recovers. that is if he is ok with it, though I know he would do it. he and his brothers often get hurt in the mines."  
Stormwind looked between them both then grinned. Carson nodded at Sunny. "Sounds good Pappy. once were done with the morning duties we can start."  
"I will go and talk to him about it and see what he says."  
Wind watched her as she left once again.  
"Some ice there between you both there." Stormwind said grinning again.  
"Stormwind." he growled his name.  
"You do know that you have not just only two fathers to worry about but her mother to!"  
Carson frowned at them both. "He mother?"  
Wind smirked at that; Stormwind just steeped into it.  
"well....her mother, Sunflower, is alive and very much wants to see the little princess."  
"May not be a good idea. pappy is not the kind that deals well with surprises."  
Stormwind grinned. "so she doesn't deal well with surprises....so that means that-"  
"Stormwind!" He snapped at his friend. 

 

by the time they all got back it was late in the evening each and every single one of them had worked hard today.  
He, John, and Teyla had been talking to the mayor about trade deals, this place didn't have enough to really trade by they were willing to do what they could since they had helped them.  
now they were all sitting around Winds house all eating and drinking.  
John watched everyone talking and laughing over something Rodney had said, as normal Rodney was getting up tight over it.  
"come on McKay it was funny."  
"to you but not to me!" McKay cried his voice going up a note higher.  
"Rodney!" Papillion shook her head. "just calm down, you can have more food to make everything better."  
that got another around of laughter from everyone.  
Papillion was sitting by Wind though there was a gap between them, he wondered what that was about.  
"I hope the mayor listened to you about help us out." Wind said nodding to him and Teyla.  
"He did and he's very glad for our help as well." Teyla smiled.  
"And he's looking at helping us with trade." He added.  
Wind smiled. "oh good I know they will be happy that when I feed on them they won't be losing their life's."  
"It has had some amazing results with everyone whose tried it." Teyla had the traders smile on but it was also real.  
"And it looks like we will have some coming out way soon as well." Anon added bowing his head to Teyla.  
After Anon's world shattering comment about Pappy's mother being alive they had a long talk and found a way of getting Pappy and her mother to talk; they bring pappy and the injection they bring the humans and her mother. it should go well, in theory.  
all they had to do was talk to Pappy about it. but that was for another day. 

 

Wind stood outside her door wondering if he should go in or not. he wanted to after today and just tell her everything was ok between them both. he was her queen no matter what happened.  
He raised his hand to knock then stopped himself then knocked hoping she was ok.  
"Come in." she called out.  
He opened the door; she was sitting on the chair brushing her hair. she glanced up at him in the mirror surprise on her features.  
*if you want me to go I will go.* he told her wanting to walk over and brush her hair like he normaly did when she stayed.  
she shook her head. *no...I want you to stay.* she picked up some of her hair then glanced at him then back at the strand. *I need someone to brush my hair.*  
He grinned at that and even though he tried his best not to he ran over, picked up the brush and gently started to brush her hair.  
they didn't say anything till it was over. he had put the brush down letting his lips brush against her hair.  
*Wind...I hope you didn't mind about earlier?"  
*Sunny, don't worry about it. I didn't mind.* he felt himself blush and looked away. *I loved it but.* he stood up and took a step back. *I'm willing to wait even if I have to for a few thousand years or so.*  
She turned around and looked at him, blushing herself. *what if it takes a few million years?*  
He smiled and sat down on the bed. *even if it takes eons I will wait.*  
She smiled at that looking away from him then she stood up herself. the taste of her mind changing as she walked. she stopped in front of him her skin going a deeper blue as she stood there, her wings twitching slightly. then she bent down in front of him and kissed him. he kissed her back not moving his hands making sure to give her room to stop at any time.  
Then he felt the slight pressure on his shoulders forcing him to lay back on the bed. she leaned over him as they kept kissing. he ran his hands over her arms, along her shoulders then down her back, being careful not to touch the skin around her wings.  
then she pulled away but instead of running away like last time she laid beside him. he rolled on to his side so he could watch her and smiled.  
*want to...stay with me tonight?* she whispered, there was fear but...need in her mind.  
*Yes* he told her simply pulling her close.


End file.
